The Notebook
by erin84263
Summary: One Shot. Erin and Niall watch The Notebook.


The Notebook

"Okay, do we have everything?" I asked Niall as we started getting situated on the soft blue couch that was in the living room of his apartment in London.

It was an average, rainy afternoon in London. There was nothing that we could really do besides sleep all day and watch movies. We both decided that watching movies would be a better idea because we both had long lists of movies that we wanted the other person to watch. Today I get to pick what ones we watch.

Next on the list, _The Notebook_.

"We have food, movie, remote, blanket, and…" he looked around the room and switched off the light that was beside him. "I think that it everything. Was there anything else you needed? Like a pillow or something?"

"I'm good," I smiled over at him. "You're going to be my pillow anyway."

I laid down on the couch and pushed myself as far back as I could.

When I patted the spot in front of me he laid down right away. I smiled at him and rested my head on his chest so that I could see the screen of the television. Niall pressed play on the remote and the movie started. I had to fight off the urge to cry already.

I couldn't remember what the last part I saw was before I fell asleep. The light was streaming in through the curtains and I had to throw my arm over my eyes to shield them from it. I heard Niall chuckle beside me. I rolled over and uncovered my eyes to see his bright eyes looking back at me.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" I asked him with a small chuckle of mine own. This one was caused more by the scratchy sound my voice made rather than the question itself.

"Well I get to wake up next to your beautiful face this morning, of course." He rested his hand on my cheek and gently rubbed it with his thumb. "That's always a reason to be happy."

I gave him a bright smile and sat up so that I was resting on my elbows. We both leaned in at the same time and our lips touched gently. I had morning breath and nobody needs to experience that, even if it is second hand.

"I'm going to go make us breakfast, come out when you're ready." He smirked and jumped out of bed. I noticed that he was only dressed in a white tee shirt and a pair of light blue and white striped boxers.

I sighed.

Before following Niall to the kitchen I walked slowly to the bathroom so that I could brush my teeth. I saw my reflection in the mirror and couldn't help but smile. My hair was a mess and I had some mascara and eyeliner smudged underneath my right eye. I looked horrible, but I looked happier than ever.

I heard the phone ringing from the kitchen and ran to grab it before Niall had the chance to. He was just about it hit the 'talk' button when I grabbed the phone and did it myself as I ran and started speaking.

"Hello?"

"Have you seen it?" Jessica's voice asked me through the phone. Jessica is a friend that I still keep in touch with from my high school days.

"Seen what?" I asked her as I started moving towards the computer that was in the living room in front of the window.

"There are pictures of Niall with some random chick." She told me. I rolled my eyes and opened the internet and typed in 'Niall Horan'. I was expecting to see a picture of him with a cousin or Eleanor since the two of them had gone out to lunch before they picked me up at the airport a few days ago.

What I saw though wasn't what I was expecting at all. Instead of seeing my happy boyfriend with one of my best friends or one of his family members, I was greeted with the _beaming _face of my boyfriend with a beautiful woman that I didn't know. She had long blond hair and beautiful curls that ran all the way through it. Her green eyes seemed to pierce right through me the longer I stared at the multiple pictures.

If I had of been more observant I would have heard Jessica telling me that she had yet to read the article and that on the side there were links to the other four boys with the same girl. I would have noticed that the caption underneath read:

_The boys from One Direction started filming their newest music video today! Joining them is a fan from Scotland (Sophie Grant,16) who won our contest earlier this month._

But I didn't see any of that. All I saw was my boyfriend who was currently singing the theme song from _Scooby Doo _while he made me French toast, with another girl. And not just any girl, this girl looked like a woman (again another fine point that I didn't read).

"Jessica I have to go, I'll call you later tonight." I didn't wait for her to reply and just pressed 'end'.

"Niall, could you come out her for a moment?" I called to him in the most calm voice I could manage.

"What is it that you're needin'?" he asked me as he walked into the room with a spatula in his left hand.

"Who is this girl?" I asked him. My voice only raised in volume slightly. I had expanded the picture so that it was almost full screen. I wanted him to be able to see it from across the room.

"That's Sophie. She's in the new video the boys and I have been filming." He explained to me calmly. Usually I believed him but there was just something about today that was setting me off.

It was probably everything being so perfect that made this difficult to deal with. Usually we can talk things like this out, especially when we haven't fought over anything for a while. I would even normally be more observant and make sure I read the article underneath the picture.

I have probably also been waiting for the other shoe to drop.

How much better could my life get? I was totally in love with my boyfriend and couldn't be happier than I am right now. I've never been this happy so of course I would be waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Why not?

"I don't believe you."

Those four words started one of the biggest fights between us that we've ever had. By the time I was grabbing my coat and storming outside I couldn't even remember what started it. We were both yelling about things that seemed like they were completely unrelated to the situation but also needed to be said.

It was raining again. I didn't even notice the sun turn from the perfect, cloudless blue that it was when I first woke up. But suddenly the sky was a dark gray, it almost looked like it was nighttime. Rain fell straight down and the drops were huge. I didn't even really pay much attention to it. I was wearing a black track suit jacket, one of Niall's sweaters and a pair of pajama shorts. I didn't even have shoes on because I was in such a rush to get out.

I made it to the street outside the building before stopping. I wasn't a hundred percent sure of where I was headed. I wasn't even really fifty percent sure.

I was so wrapped up in my thinking that I didn't hear the footsteps behind me. I didn't even know he was there until he called my name through the loud sounds of the rain hitting the pavement and the tops of parked cars.

"I don't know what I did to make you so mad," he took three steps closer to me, but was still a few feet away. "And I don't know what I can do to make this better. _But I could be whatever you want. You just tell me what you want and I'm gonna be that for you._"

That's where I broke down. He quoted _The Notebook _to me as if he's watched it a million times before. I could feel my heart break into a million pieces when I took in the expression on his face. He looked completely broken and lost.

"I don't want you to change anything," I told him over the rain. "I just want you."

"I can be that for you, love."

I ran into his arms and jumped to wrap my legs around his waist while we kissed. I felt him smile against my lips, a smile that matched my own. I pulled back for air and laughed.

"Can we go inside now?"

"Of course! We need to start on my list of movies after all."

***candirection


End file.
